pirates
by multichip
Summary: austria gets captured by prussia and is smuggled away into his pirate ship, but what happens when prussia starts to like austria and his life is on danger?
1. Chapter 1

'Get up, get up were at an island. come on its sunny and we've got meat on the table.'

'yeah, meat!'

a tall man in posh pirate clothing loomed above a crew of dirty men. they were obviously pirates...

'you there.'

'aye captain?'

'get the boy from under the bars!'

oh crap, does he mean me?

'yes sir.'

oh god they really are bringing me up.

'get up now you rascal...' as rasping voice came from behind me. there was a rattle of chains and a few coughs till i felt myself being dragged up the stairs.

'im not a rascal, you bloody idiots are the rascals'

'haha, look at this we have a brunette!'

'yeah!' laughing voices surrounded me i felt like a prisoner, i was a prisoner.

'oi, lemme go. AHH!'

'stop struggling and listen, you are our only information source so stop talking noncence and start giving me clues to find treasure'

he stopped talking and leaned into my ear

'or sweetie i'll have your throat.'

i turned round and saw a tall man swing a bat round my head, then it went black

...

'god that crew, they want so much violence.'

'huh, what the hell, where am i?'

there was a soft sound of a bird coming from the corner of the room, as far as i could tell i thought i was alone but i woud be stupid because there is a bird in here

'oh so your awake, you had quite the attitude to calll me an idiot back there.' he sneered

'huh, what are you talking about?'

'oh god, you are useless ain't you?'

'eh, im not useless.' oh right, im here, in he pirate ship.

'you do remember where you are, don't you?'

'yeah and im not scared of you.'

'oh really?'

he got out his sword and crouched down

'then would you mind if i killed you right here in the spot? you don't mean anything to me.'

's-stay away.' i felt my skin break a tiny bit as he held his sword to my neck. what is he staring at?

'so you are scared. its good to have courage but lying is stupid.' he smirked

what the hell? he nearly killed me

'don't think i would care for your life.' i felt him look at the small drop of blood travels down my neck

'damn it' i muttered

i watched him walk out of the room as the sweet smell of lam in honey leaked through the door. god that idiot.

'he thinks he can play around with me or whatever and then he just walks out on me. he should be asham-'

there is a piano. what's that doing here? in a pirates ship shouldn't there be swords and barrels of beer and maps? i can feel my feet being dragged towards it. i get to it and feel it.

'well its good quality al-right, maybe, just maybe i could play it?' i was saying to myself

i silently sat down on the stool and felt my fingers spread out. as a child i had always liked the piano, well i had always liked music but i loved the piano. it was just so classical and peaceful. however i never imagined to play it in a pirates ship.

'what the bloody hell is going on in here?'

i stopped playing instantly

'who is messing with my piano?'

i sat there frozen and waited for him to see me

'lad, was it you? im really mad now.'

i felt the vibrations of his feet grow closer to me. as i turned round to say sorry he was gone

'few...'

i looked up and found his face right next to mine. i felt myself blushing

'AHHHH.'

'wow, calm down im only on the ceiling'

'only on the ceiling?your a strange man'

'and you, your a strange guy, you would play a piano in a pirates ship when you know you would get caught? i wonder...'

'well now your not the only one who is weird'

'CAPTAIN ARE YOU AL-RIGHT DOWN THERE?'

'yes im comin' up hold it'

'aye'

'you just shut up and stay quiet, or you will be in big trouble when i come back'

as he turned round, im not sure if it is my imagination or not but his ears were bright red

'now im doomed. when he comes back down im dead... oh shit.'

...

well thankfully he hasn't come down for a while. i have to say his taste in reading is really good! i like this book, i might read it all

'aLright you idiots, go back to work

oh crap is that him?

'now what have you got up to when I'm gone?'

yes it was him and I've completely ruined his book case. he's coming round the corner now

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOOK CASE ASSHOLE?'

'i-im sorry.'

well now I'm going to really have to punish you, what's your name?'

'roderich...'

'are you a country?'

'and if I am?'

'you little- what country are you because I bet you are a weird one

'actually I'm perfectly normal, I'm Austria'

'well lad I'm gilbert: prussia'

I could still tell he was fuming

'you are going to get punished right now, right clean up that bookcase!'

'now?'

'yes now!'

I started to put every single book in the right place, i knew if i didnt i wound be punished afterwards

'okay I'm done-'

prussia planted a kiss on my nose

'thank you...'

'what the hell why did you kiss me?'

'well we have been in the same ship for a month and i have grown quite fond of you'

'well I hate you, I'm leaving'

I left the room and went up onto the deck

'no don't go up there, I told them if you came up to the deck it meant I had sent you up for them to kill you!'

'huh' shock and adrenalin shot up my spine

'WHAT'

I felt my clothes being tugged as a blindfold was put on my head. they started to tie up my hands.

'what are you doing to me?'

'one two three, of the plank you go.'

'wait' I heard prussia cry

'sorry captain, he's gone.'

I was falling through the air, any minuet now I would fall into the sea and drown, huh why am I not hitting water?

'you okay lad?'

a voice reached my ears as light swarmed into my eyes. prussia was holding me.

'what are you doing, how are you hear, were are we?'

'mate, were on the bottom of my ship.'

'oh god.'

he started to untie my hands whilst balancing on the rim of his ship.

'there.'

'prussia you do realise, we are falling of the ship, right?'

'huh, oh SHITTTT'

...

'are they awake?'

'yeah captain.'

is this a dream I'm I dreaming about what happened earlier?'

'Austria are you okay?'

'yeh, what prussia is that you, I'm not dreaming?'

'nope'

'so where are we?' knew i sounded disappointed because I knew I had been capture by pirates again

'in England's ship.'

'ahhh, again?'

'for you yes.'

he cuddled up close to me

'are you cold or scared?'

'is this another excuse of yours to get close to me because you love me?'

'yes'

'you never give up'

'nope' he said admitting it

'well I don't love you'

'I can see you blushing' he said smugly

'I'm not'

'don't waist your breath'

'idiot'

'your the idiot' he said

' hate you prussia'

'I love you austria


	2. Chapter 2

'hey austria, do you remember when we **both **got trapped in England's ship?'

'yeah and how you said you loved me after that.'

'y-yeah'

'yeah so why did you bring it up?'

'well it has been twenty years since then and well, we have both just bumped into each other now, and well...'

i could feel my body temperature change

'what, say it.'

'i-i still lo-'

'hey guys how are you doing? is there any pasta?'

'ITALY, GET OUT.'

'er never mind.'

'hey wait. prussia.

that stupid italy, she is so small but she is so annoying. i cant believe i finally had the nerve to say i love you again the Austria after this long and then i was interrupted.

'no its fine, I'll go.'

'i had a feeling you were going to say something really important then.'

'no its nothing, now go make up a song on the piano.'

'i dont want to, what were you going to say?'

'bye, see ya.'

'wait guilbert.'

did he just say my name

'i wouldn't have thought you would have remembered my name.'

'what, why wouldn't i have?'

'well because the only reason i remembered yours was because i love you-'

'really, you still love me?'

'huh, did i say something?'

did i really just say that? am i an idiot or what? oh god sound cool. damn it and don't blush

'wow prussia, i didnt know you could love anyone anymore...'

'ahh stop it!'

'you embarrassed?' his eyebrow raised and he smiled cheekily

'no of course not im awesom-'

'not so awesome if i catch you of your guard eh?'

'he kissed me briefly

'h-hey Austria. cheeky, you still have your old attitude sometimes.'

i walked past him and pinched his but

'ow, prussia!'

he started chasing me, wow i never realised he could be this cute when he blushed. oh shit am i blushing two?

'he jumped onto my back and started to sway around

'AUSTRIA, im gunna fall'

'thats the point!'

'huh?'

we both bell over and my face got shoved into Austrias lap. at first i didnt realise but soon i looked up and looked down.

'well that's an awkward place to fall over' he said honestly

he started to try to move but ended up burying my face even further into his lap.

'stop moving!'

i could feel my cheeks burning red

'okay, okay'

i fell off his lap and layed down on his big lawn. i looked up and saw austria staring not at my face but at something completely different

'your hard.'

'NO IM NOT'

'no seriously it only took that much to turn you on?'

'well i had my face shoved in you lap...'

oh shit this is the worse...

'shall... i loosen it for you?...'

'what does that mean?'

he grabbed my hand

'come on, your coming to my bedroom.'

'austria, stop joking, AUSTRIAAAA'

'you wont be able to walk around like that, and it must hurt...'

'just let me go.'

we got into his bedroom and he threw me onto the bed. as soon as i was on it he took of my t-shirt and trousers

'austria...'

(they made love)

...

right now i have to go to work. oh shit im going to be late for work! come on come on...

'right'

so germany said i had to go down three halls then to the right then that was my office. well the ill be going to my new work!

'hell-'

'hello prussia.'

'huh Austria what are you doing here?'

'i work for the music department and the books department, so what are you doing here?'

'this is my new job, for your in-'

'i didnt know you liked books and by the way, how is your body?'

'i-its fine.'

god its not fine, thanks to you i have got hikies everywhere and my but hurts.

'hah, its funny when you lie. so do you want to do it again?'

'NO'


End file.
